


Sweet Thing (#122 Carnal)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie hates cute pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing (#122 Carnal)

Charlie wiped the sweat from his eyes as a snarl came from his lips. He hoisted a freckled ankle to his shoulder.

“Come on Sweet Thing, is that the best you can give me?”

Charlie snarled again and thrust back hard, his balls slapping loudly against Billy’s ass and the cheap motel bedspread burning his knees.

Billy’s breath finally shifted to fast and shallow. He pulled against his own cuffs.

“Hey, can Little Billy get a little love down there?”

Charlie slowed down his own thrusts determined to have revenge for every cute little pet name. “Not until I’m done.”


End file.
